The present invention relates to accessories for all terrain vehicles (ATVs) and more particularly to a game animal lift assembly for all terrain vehicles having an ATV chassis including a frame structure carried on a wheeled undercarriage, a receiver hitch receiver assembly attached to the wheeled undercarriage, and a carrying rack supported by the ATV chassis; the game animal lift assembly for all terrain vehicles including a winch assembly having a flexible winch tether, a receiver hitch connecting assembly, a lifting mechanism horizontal support rod, two height adjustable vertical ground support bar assemblies, an adjustable length chassis support bar assembly, and a pivoting game animal lifting mechanism pivotally attached to the lifting mechanism horizontal support rod; the receiver hitch connecting assembly including a receiver insert tube adapted to rigidly connect with the receiver hitch receiver assembly of the ATV; the adjustable length chassis support bar assembly having a bottom chassis support bar end pivotally supported by the receiver insert tube and an ATV chassis support end having a channel structure connected thereto that is sized to support a section of the ATV frame structure of the ATV chassis in a manner to prevent movement of the ATV frame structure toward the wheeled undercarriage when the game animal lift assembly for all terrain vehicles is in use; the lifting mechanism horizontal support rod being rigidly supported by the receiver insert tube; each of the two height adjustable vertical ground support bar assemblies being attached to an end of the lifting mechanism horizontal support rod and being adjustable in height in a manner such that the two height adjustable vertical ground support bar assemblies prevent the wheeled undercarriage of the ATV from moving toward the ground supporting the ATV when the game animal lift assembly for all terrain vehicles is in use; the pivoting game animal lifting mechanism including two lift mechanism height adjustment assemblies and an adjustable width game animal support bed including two width adjustment assemblies and two game animal lift blades extending perpendicularly from the adjustable width game animal support bed; the pivoting game animal lifting mechanism further including a winch line attachment ring on a center edge of the adjustable width game animal support bed that is connected to a flexible winch tether of a winch assembly secured to the ATV in a manner such that the flexible winch tether provides a tensional force between the winch line attachment ring and the ATV chassis such that the pivoting game animal lifting mechanism is forced to pivot along the lifting mechanism horizontal support rod causing the adjustable width game animal support bed to move from a perpendicular orientation to the ground to a parallel orientation with the ground; the pivoting game animal lifting mechanism including two securing chain assemblies for securing the pivoting game animal lifting mechanism to the ATV chassis while the adjustable width game animal support bed is in a parallel orientation with the ground.
The carcass of a dead game animals, such as a deer, can be difficult to manipulate. It can be particularly difficult to lift a deer carcass onto the carrying rack of an ATV. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a game animal lift assembly for an ATV that could be used to lift the carcass of a dead game animal from the ground up onto the carrying rack. Because the game animal lift assembly would only be needed during hunting season, it would be a benefit to have such a game animal lift that would be readily mounted to the ATV when needed and easily removed form the ATV when not needed.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a game animal lift assembly for all terrain vehicles that includes a game animal lift assembly for all terrain vehicles having an ATV chassis including a frame structure carried on a wheeled undercarriage, a receiver hitch receiver assembly attached to the wheeled undercarriage, and a carrying rack supported by the ATV chassis; the game animal lift assembly for all terrain vehicles including a winch assembly having a flexible winch tether, a receiver hitch connecting assembly, a lifting mechanism horizontal support rod, two height adjustable vertical ground support bar assemblies, an adjustable length chassis support bar assembly, and a pivoting game animal lifting mechanism pivotally attached to the lifting mechanism horizontal support rod; the receiver hitch connecting assembly including a receiver insert tube adapted to rigidly connect with the receiver hitch receiver assembly of the ATV; the adjustable length chassis support bar assembly having a bottom chassis support bar end pivotally supported by the receiver insert tube and an ATV chassis support end having a channel structure connected thereto that is sized to support a section of the ATV frame structure of the ATV chassis in a manner to prevent movement of the ATV frame structure toward the wheeled undercarriage when the game animal lift assembly for all terrain vehicles is in use; the lifting mechanism horizontal support rod being rigidly supported by the receiver insert tube; each of the two height adjustable vertical ground support bar assemblies being attached to an end of the lifting mechanism horizontal support rod and being adjustable in height in a manner such that the two height adjustable vertical ground support bar assemblies prevent the wheeled undercarriage of the ATV from moving toward the ground supporting the ATV when the game animal lift assembly for all terrain vehicles is in use; the pivoting game animal lifting mechanism including two lift mechanism height adjustment assemblies and an adjustable width game animal support bed including two width adjustment assemblies and two game animal lift blades extending perpendicularly from the adjustable width game animal support bed; the pivoting game animal lifting mechanism further including a winch line attachment ring on a center edge of the adjustable width game animal support bed that is connected to a flexible winch tether of a winch assembly secured to the ATV in a manner such that the flexible winch tether provides a tensional force between the winch line attachment ring and the ATV chassis such that the pivoting game animal lifting mechanism is forced to pivot along the lifting mechanism horizontal support rod causing the adjustable width game animal support bed to move from a perpendicular orientation to the ground to a parallel orientation with the ground; the pivoting game animal lifting mechanism including two securing chain assemblies for securing the pivoting game animal lifting mechanism to the ATV chassis while the adjustable width game animal support bed is in a parallel orientation with the ground.
Accordingly, a game animal lift assembly for all terrain vehicles is provided. The game animal lift assembly for all terrain vehicles having an ATV chassis including a frame structure carried on a wheeled undercarriage, a receiver hitch receiver assembly attached to the wheeled undercarriage, and a carrying rack supported by the ATV chassis; the game animal lift assembly for all terrain vehicles including a winch assembly having a flexible winch tether, a receiver hitch connecting assembly, a lifting mechanism horizontal support rod, two height adjustable vertical ground support bar assemblies, an adjustable length chassis support bar assembly, and a pivoting game animal lifting mechanism pivotally attached to the lifting mechanism horizontal support rod; the receiver hitch connecting assembly including a receiver insert tube adapted to rigidly connect with the receiver hitch receiver assembly of the ATV; the adjustable length chassis support bar assembly having a bottom chassis support bar end pivotally supported by the receiver insert tube and an ATV chassis support end having a channel structure connected thereto that is sized to support a section of the ATV frame structure of the ATV chassis in a manner to prevent movement of the ATV frame structure toward the wheeled undercarriage when the game animal lift assembly for all terrain vehicles is in use; the lifting mechanism horizontal support rod being rigidly supported by the receiver insert tube; each of the two height adjustable vertical ground support bar assemblies being attached to an end of the lifting mechanism horizontal support rod and being adjustable in height in a manner such that the two height adjustable vertical ground support bar assemblies prevent the wheeled undercarriage of the ATV from moving toward the ground supporting the ATV when the game animal lift assembly for all terrain vehicles is in use; the pivoting game animal lifting mechanism including two lift mechanism height adjustment assemblies and an adjustable width game animal support bed including two width adjustment assemblies and two game animal lift blades extending perpendicularly from the adjustable width game animal support bed; the pivoting game animal lifting mechanism further including a winch line attachment ring on a center edge of adjustable width game animal support bed that is connected to flexible winch tether 30 of winch assembly. Winch assembly is mounted to secured to the ATV in a manner such that the flexible winch tether provides a tensional force between the winch line attachment ring and the ATV chassis such that the pivoting game animal lifting mechanism is forced to pivot along the lifting mechanism horizontal support rod causing the adjustable width game animal support bed to move from a perpendicular orientation to the ground to a parallel orientation with the ground; the pivoting game animal lifting mechanism including two securing chain assemblies for securing the pivoting game animal lifting mechanism to the ATV chassis while the adjustable width game animal support bed is in a parallel orientation with the ground.